smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Gentleman Smurf
"The Little Gentleman Smurf" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was when Tapper was a little Smurfling around 40 years old when he was first dressed up in a green-striped vest and tie. He felt a little off-put with the idea of having to dress himself up in those clothes unlike most of his fellow Smurfs. "Come, come, my little Naomhán, let me and Papa see you in your barsmurfing clothes," Molly said as she and her husband Seamus waited while Tapper was dressing himself up. "Do I have to wear this?" Tapper asked, sounding like he would rather be doing anything else at that moment. "It's part of your job as my little Tapper Smurf, my boy," Séamus answered. "Now come, let us smurf you in those clothes your Mama smurfed so hard to make." Tapper sighed as he stepped out and presented himself wearing the vest and tie. "Oh, Seamus, my dear, he smurfs just like you at his age," Molly said, sounding rather pleased. "I look really silly, Mama," Tapper said, sounding embarrassed. "You'll smurf fine, Tapper," Séamus said. "The first thing your customers want is for you to be as a gentleman to them, so that's why you should smurf those clothes on when you're working as a barsmurfer." "The other Smurfs will think that I smurf like a clown in this," Tapper said. "The other Smurfs are only jealous that they don't smurf as good as you do in the clothes of a proper gentleman, Naomhán," Molly said. She drew Tapper close to her and whispered in his ear. "Besides, I always thought your father was so smurfy and attractive wearing such clothes." "But Mama, most of the Smurfs my age are boy Smurfs," Tapper said. "That little Sassette will come around and see just how handsome you are in comparison to those other Smurfs," Molly said. "I know how much she wants to be like the boy Smurfs, but there are things about girl Smurfs that are bound to smurf up sooner or later." "Well, time to show off my little Tapper at the tavern," Séamus said. "Come, my boy, we don't want to smurf our customers waiting." Tapper sighed. "Aye, Papa, if you say so." ----- And so Tapper was put to work serving drinks at the tavern, given pointers as to how he should interact with his customers by his father. Tapper did his best to follow his father's instructions to the letter on his job, although he admittedly made some mistakes along the way. Angus McSmurf talked with Séamus when he was sitting at the counter with his mug of sarsaparilla ale. "So you've got your wee one trained to smurf over your job as the village barsmurfer, laddie?" Angus asked. "He's still yet to learn how to brew his first smurf of sarsaparilla ale, my fellow Angus," Séamus answered. "Right now he needs to learn how to be a proper gentleman when he is smurfing his customers." "My little Duncan is learning how to handle his first sword," Angus said as he took a sip. "I would like to see how he would smurf out in the great wilderness with just that at his side." "That should sound like fun, and I would very much want my little Tapper to learn that for himself, but I need him to follow after me first and foremost," Séamus said. "Somebody's got to smurf up the ale around here, and we have no better brewer of that ale than you right now, laddie," Angus said. "I can't wait to see how your little Tapper smurfs it when he makes his first brew." "So no complaints from Bonnie about what you're training Duncan and Connor to smurf when they become our age?" Séamus asked. "Connor doesn't want to be known as anything but a miner, as he seems to love smurfing his time under the earth than above it," Angus answered. "I just wish that he wouldn't forsake his McSmurf heritage in the process, that's all." "The thing is that you still love your son regardless of what he wants to smurf with his life, my friend," Séamus said. "One day he will come to appreciate that heritage when you least expect it, and he will appreciate you for smurfing it to him." Just then, Tapper appeared unto Angus. "Shall I smurf you anything to go with your sarsaparilla ale, Uncle Angus?" "No thanks, laddie, I'm fine with my drink," Angus answered. "You're smurfing a fine job working with your Papa Smurf now." "Thank you, Uncle Angus," Tapper said, smiling before he moved on to another part of his job. ----- Later on, Tapper met with Duncan outside the tavern. "Michty me, laddie, what's with the fancy clothes you got there?" Duncan asked. "Don't tell me your Mama Smurf has smurfed you into a total dandy." "Mama and Papa think that I should dress like a gentleman if I'm going to be working at the tavern as a barsmurfer when I'm their age, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "I'm not out to embarrass you or anything, laddie," Duncan said. "I'm just thinking the other Smurfs are going to laugh at you for not smurfing like one of them, especially Hefty of all Smurfs." "My Mama thinks they're jealous of how good I look in these clothes, Duncan," Tapper said. "But I still feel that I look like a clown in them." "That's their problem, not yours," Duncan said. "You dress how you want to, and let me handle those young pups who want to smurf at you rather funny for no reason." "If only I can fight them just like you do, because you're so brave and...well, gutsy," Tapper said. "Hey, don't you be calling me that name Gutsy, laddie," Duncan said. "It's Duncan. You don't see me disrespecting you by calling you something you don't want to be called." "But nobody but my Mama and Papa knows how to pronounce my real name, Duncan," Tapper said. "I just wish I wasn't stuck smurfed with a name nobody could say." "Your nickname Tapper smurfs you fine, my boy," Duncan said. "Anyway, the name is Duncan McSmurf, and I'm proud to be a McSmurf and nothing else in this village." "Aye, Duncan, I understand," Tapper said, sounding a bit defensive. "I still wish that I can fight as well as you can for a Smurfling." "I can teach you some simple smurfs of how to defend yourself, which my Papa has been teaching me, laddie," Duncan said. "That way, no Smurf in the village will want to mess with you." "Well, well, well, look at what we smurf here," a familiar voice spoke. It was Hefty, who had just appeared on the scene, looking for trouble. "The little Tapper Smurf is playing dress-up for Gutsy Smurf." "Back off, Hefty, before you smurf what's good for you," Duncan said. "Well, excuse me, Gutsy," Hefty said. "I'm not the one here who's so afraid of being a true Smurf that he has to hide himself under those unsmurfy clothes." "Those are my barsmurfing clothes, my fellow Hefty," Tapper said. "Oh, so those clothes are for your job, eh?" Hefty said. "So you wouldn't mind if I smurfed some tailoring to your new clothes...like this!" He took a hold of Tapper's vest and violently snapped off the buttons, causing the vest to tear. "You smurf your hands off him right this instant, Hefty!" Duncan bravely stated. "Not until I'm finished smurfing him a complete makeover to make him more of a 'true Smurf' like me," Hefty said, grabbing Tapper's tie and undoing it until it was dangling around his neck, with Hefty laughing at the result. "All right, laddie, that's it!" Duncan roared, giving Hefty a well-deserved sock in the face. Tapper stood there sobbing and holding to the tattered remains of his vest and tie while Duncan and Hefty got into a fight that lasted until Angus, Séamus, and Muscles arrived at the scene. "Okay, laddies, smurf it up here," Angus said, with him and Muscles pulling their sons apart from each other. "Papa, look at Hefty smurfed at my clothes," Tapper said, sounding very bitter. "It's all right, my dear boy, it's all right," Séamus said as he held Tapper close to him. "Angus and Muscles are dealing with this matter." "Hefty was being a bully to Tapper, and I just smurfed him what he deserved," Duncan cried out as he struggled against his father's arms. "So what? Tapper deserved what I smurfed him, because he isn't strong enough to smurf his own battles like a true Smurf," Hefty shot back. "How dare you smurf your strength like that to Smurfs who are weaker than you!" Muscles said, struggling to keep his son apart from Duncan. "You should smurf your son to have better manners than this, laddie," Angus said to Muscles. "Hefty is MY matter, NOT yours, Angus," Muscles shot back. "Hefty smurfs out of line and harms others, I'm not responsible for what happens to your wee one," Angus warned. "Okay, my fellow Smurfs, let's try to smurf the peace between ourselves," Séamus said. "The incident is over, and we need to remember that we are still Smurfs, whether we like each other or not." As Angus and Muscles took their boys away from the scene, Séamus stayed to talk with his son. "I know how much it hurts and that you want to smurf Hefty a good one because he deserves it for what he smurfed to you, Tapper," Séamus said, trying to sound comforting. "But the walk of a true gentleman is never an easy one. You've got to be the one who will smurf peace in any situation even if those who are in that situation have hurt you." "I'm sorry, Papa," Tapper said. "I just want to be like my friend Duncan." "I know you do, because the both of you are like brothers," Séamus said. "Just remember that you're better than the ones who want to hurt you, because you won't seek to hurt them like they seek to hurt you." "Do I still have to wear the tie and vest, Papa?" Tapper asked. "Only in the tavern, my boy," Séamus said. "Don't worry, we'll get it all fixed up." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Tapper's past stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles